A Little Piece Of Him
by Angel's babe
Summary: It's a Will Elizabeth story dealing with what happens after she realizes she's pregnant. Spoilers: POTC: At World's End very final clip after the credits


Disclaimer: Any characters and spliced dialogue associated with Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, is not my own but belongs to the Disney Corp. I am only responsible for the plot.

Author's notes:

1. This is my first ever movie-related fanfiction piece.

"" Dialogue, '' thoughts

Bolded type is used for a flashback

888 character change

Summary: It's a Will/Elizabeth story about Elizabeth's life after the movie, and she realizes she's pregnant.

Spoilers: POTC: At World's End, specifically the last bit after the credits

* * *

Title: A Little Piece of Him

Pregnant. The word still brought many emotions for Elizabeth. She remembered the day it happened, on the beach; their first as husband, and wife. She'd been allowed a blanket along with her belongings from the Pearl, and she used it to set up a temporary camp site.

They spent the entire day wrapped in each other. Neither spoke of what had happened, nor what was going to happen; only the long-held passion for each other. Neither was ready to acknowledge the outside world, because doing so, meant acknowledging what had to happen. And neither Will nor Elizabeth were ready to do that yet.

It ended as quickly as it began. Will was the first to break the spell as he rose from his wife's side and began dressing:

"It's almost sunset," he stated, barely managing to keep the emotion from his voice.

This was the first time Elizabeth became fully aware of her surroundings. The sun was high in the western sky, the far west horizon turning the faintest shade of orange. She experienced a pang of longing as she came to the realization that this was the last time she'd see him for 10 years.

She sat up, and began calmly drinking him in. The muscles on his back rippled as he shrugged into his black shirt, his front well-developed from years on a ship, and before that as a blacksmith. She watched as he looked around him, taking note of the distance the Dutchman was off-shore, his profile the handsomest she'd ever seen. Finally he looked straight at her, an intense look in his deep brown eyes; she briefly wondered if he was appraising her the same way she was appraising him, and knew in an instant he was. She felt his gaze rest on her leg.

He smiled a smile that reached his eyes, and then walked towards her:

"I need that boot." He put his hand on her leg, and she closed her eyes savouring his callused hand, followed by his lips as he kissed her tenderly while pulling the boot off. They finished dressing and walked down to the surf where a boat waited to take him out to sea.

He retrieved the chest they had hidden in an outcropping of rocks, and turned to her:

"You've always had my heart, take care of it Elizabeth." He turned the key in the lock, and placed it on a chain around his neck. He took her hand, and guided her to the surf where his boat lay where he turned and regarded her with the same intense gaze he held on the beach:

"It has to be like this, it's the only way," he stated his voice surprisingly firm.

Somehow she was able to stay calm: "I know." They embraced, claiming one last kiss, and then Will climbed into the boat:

"10 years," he said

"10 years," she repeated. She stepped back her gaze following him until he reached the waiting ship, and the green light appeared before finally turning away.

That was exactly 6 months before. She'd known the briefest period of morning sickness; it had been the first sign of what she had suspected. She immediately made her way to a midwife for an exam, which confirmed it.

That appointment had been three months before. Since then, Elizabeth's life became about her baby. She broke her campsite and moved to an abandoned cottage on the furthest outskirts of the village where she secured employment as a shopkeeper. She cultivated an air of mystery, sharing nothing about herself other than that she was a recent widow; a story which nobody questioned, and caused everyone to give her the privacy she wanted. She encouraged that too becoming a recluse- only venturing into the village for work and things she needed for her home.

She felt a kick and smiled, wondering what the baby would be like. Would it be a little boy, with Will's classic looks, and her fiery personality? Or would it be a little girl, with her looks and Will's easygoing personality? Either way she knew she was in for an adventure, she just wished he was there to share it with her.

It was that last thought which brought her to where the chest sat. She walked towards it, clearly remembering the nights immediately after her arrival at the cottage when the steady rhythm of his heart was the only thing able to lull her to sleep.

"I felt the baby kick today for the first time," she said smiling. It comforted her somehow to talk to it, as if when she spoke to his heart he'd hear it across all space and time.

"For names I'm considering William James if it's a boy and Briony Jacqueline if it's a girl," she laughed as she said the last name imagining Jack's mortified face. The baby kicked a second time, causing her to laugh harder; the good captain wasn't the only one with the problem.

"I miss you," She said still smiling, her tone tinged with sadness. The sadness even after six months was still there just below the surface; she knew as long as he was away from her it would always be there. But it was made bearable by the baby growing inside of her- his baby growing inside of her and as long as she had that little piece of him with her, she knew it would be alright.

888888888888888888

Will woke up with a smile on his face. It was rare he slept, even rarer still that he dreamed. When he did dream it was always of her, usually doing the most mundane chores; at work, or tidying her cottage. He hadn't had a dream of her in three months, and this last one was of her smiling. He saw her standing beside the chest, laughing, placing her hand on her belly; she was pregnant. And she was more beautiful than any time he'd seen her before, and he also loved her more than ever.

It was a bittersweet moment for him. He judged by the look of her she was approximately 6 months along. He counted backward; it was on their wedding day. 'Some good came out of it after all' he thought.

It was then the realization hit him that he wouldn't be there for the child. He'd miss his first step, first word, and first tooth. He'd miss watching them sleep or play outside splashing in the surf. He had every faith that Elizabeth would tell their child everyday about him, and how much he loved them.

He'd also miss the child's mother. 6 months had past since they parted, she was never far from his thoughts, which, most memorably were of that day on the beach.

He'd memorized every detail about her. The way her hair flared about her wildly on the blanket; its texture as soft as silk, or the way her eyes twinkled when she looked at him. He'd never forget how her voice sounded; fire and passionate, perfectly suited to her personality. It was her personality that made him certain she would be able to do it on her own.

He would never stop longing for her, and loving her. It gave him great comfort that although he couldn't be with her, she'd have his child, and that was enough. And he'd see them in his dreams.

8888888888888888888

Elizabeth Turner gave birth three months later to a baby boy with a shock of black curls and deep brown eyes. She called him William James Turner and vowed that everyday she would tell him how much his father loved him.

She cried a little as she held her newborn in her arms for the first time, feeling a rush of fear and uncertainty. Just as suddenly she stopped, smiling down at her baby. She felt comforted, as if Will was standing there beside her, holding her hand and reassuring her that it would be alright.

"I love you Elizabeth," she heard the words barely louder than whisper on the wind. They made her feel safe, and content; certain that she'd be able to raise the baby on her own.

-Fin-


End file.
